Poor Abby
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 7. Abby is attacked but everybody except Kate thinks she is crazy. IS she crazy or is some one really trying to attack her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own them but still want to!

DinozzoFan: Dinozzo is as hot as ever sigh

Ok we have so many ideas! Yeah!

Keep reading and reviewing we love it!

This chapter is a lot sad!

DinozzoFanHikarisailorcatDinozzoFanHikarisailorcatDinozzoFanHikarisailorcatDinozzoFanHikarisailorcat

It had been three weeks since McGee transferred. Rumor had it he moved to New York but that was just a rumor with no factual basis. Tony and Abby were still dating. Last night they went on a double with Kate and her new boyfriend. Tonight Tony sat alone on his sofa waiting for Abb's because she went out with some of her hinky friends, girls night out. Tony slowly dozed off.

Abby did not wake him but Tony's phone did. He woke quickly and saw that his clock said nine am. He was glad it was a Sunday no work. He looked at his mobile he did not recognize the number. He answers "Dinozzo." The female voice on the other end was calm "Anthony Dinozzo this is Margaret Hilobotherous from the hospital I am calling because we have Miss Abigail..." She trailed of because Tony had hung up and was heading towards his car.

Tony arrived at the hospital and went looking for Abby. He saw her through a window. The doctor treating her saw him and went to talk to him.

"It is ok you can calm down she has got a broken ankle, wrist, collarbone and four ribs and a mild concussion but…" he trailed off. The look on Tony's face said 'but what.'

"We believe that she was sexual abused within the last twelve hours" the doctor looked a bit scared of Tony. Tony went to open the door but the doctor told him she needs rest.

"Fine I'll call my boss," he flashes his badge "then I will talk to my girlfriend."

Tony pulled out his phone and speed dialed Gibbs. He quickly tells Gibbs what he knows, which Tony thought was not enough.

Abby heard Tony walk into the room. She pretended to be asleep while she thought of a cover up story. She did not want people to think she was weak physically or mentally. She heard Tony punch the wall. Abby had thought of a plan, act as though none of this had happened. She purposely let out a groan.

Tony heard Abby stirring and lent over her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He looked worried, but Abby knew just the thing to distract him. He was so close she only needed to lift her good arm over his neck to bring him down into a light kiss. Which hurt Abby's collarbone dearly, but she did not want him to worry or think she was weak. Abby knew she was weak she could not even fight of her attacker. Gibbs wasted his time teaching her self-defense because she was too weak to use it. She was a weak, silly and stupid little girl.

Abby was kissing him, this totally shocked Tony he tried to pull away but as he did she let out a moan of pain. Tony afraid to hurt Abby leaned closer, just to far away for Abby to kiss him. Abby's plan had nearly worked. If only he was a bit closer...

Fake tears were forming in Abby's eyes as she whispered, "Why don't you want to kiss me."

Tony replied, "I don't want to kiss you because you have been attacked and now is not the time."

At this, tears were now falling down her cheek, Tony tried to wipe them away but Abby pulled away from him. Abby not looking at him told him to go away. When he didn't she started thrashing around on her bed yelling at him to get out while screaming in pain. Kate and Gibbs had just arrived. Kate ran to Abby's side while Gibbs grabbed Tony and dragged him out of the room, and then called for a doctor before Abby could do herself serious harm.

Gibbs went into Abby's room with the doctor. When Tony tried to follow he said, "I don't think so Dinozzo."

Abby wasn't calm after twenty minutes so the doctor gave her a couple of anti depressants and some drugs that made her fall into a deep sleep. Gibbs opened the door to let Tony in, only to find out what the hell set Abby off like that. No matter how many times Gibbs asked Tony kept claiming he did nothing. Gibbs told them all to go home because Ducky was coming to do a proper physical on Abby.

Ducky later told Jethro that Abby was raped and the rapist used a condom so there were no fluids. Also it was a blunt object that broke her ankle but the broken ribs, collarbone and wrist were consisted of being thrown into a wall. Gibbs then called Kate. He called Tony too, but not to tell him about how Abby got injured but to tell him he is not working on the case instead he is staying at hospital until she is released next week (she is very weak). So as soon as Gibbs hung up Tony got out of his car and went into the hospital. He had never left the car park. At least he got some shuteye he thought as he got to her room. When he got there she looked heavily sedated. He then laid on the three-seater couch in the corner behind the door.

Nothing happened for the next few hours just her doctor doing his rounds. At about nine-thirty a nurse came to change Abby's sheets. She was about twenty-eight and had slightly wavy dark blonde hair that she wore in two ponytails, one on each side of her head. Her nametag on her chest read Alexandra Polarity.

She said to Tony "Your sister looks better."

Tony smiled and replied "Yeah," he was so happy to hear good news about her that he didn't even bother to correct her.

Tony felt weird sitting in silence. He decided he might as well talk to her; after all he needed some company. She seemed quite happy to keep him company. She had no other plans and that girl on the bed was her last round.

She then stated she was bored in reply, Tony said "Well at least your not miserable and bored."

A mischievous smile appeared on the twenty-eight-year-olds face "I think together we can solve each others problems, all we need to do is distract ourselves." Tony nodded in agreement. He then turned opened his mouth to ask if she had any ideas but before he could he felt something warm and wet on his neck then it moved to his chin, he was stunned. Before he could think he purposely moved his head down at an angle. His mathematics was perfect, her tongue slid right in his still open mouth. He started unbuttoning her shirt. She said while gasping for breath "The next round is at ten-fifteen."

Tony smiled "Forty minutes. I can work with that." He continued to unbutton her shirt.

In the car park Kate was getting ready to go see Abby because she wanted to get Abby's statement and the doctor had said that she would be waking up at about ten. Kate looked at her watch it is currently five to ten. She flashed her badge to the guard who told her no guests after nine. He let her pass.

Kate heard a small scream from Abby's room. Abby must still be pissed off at Tony, she will be mad that he has been here nearly all day after she had told him to get out. Kate ran into the room panting loudly, only to find Abby staring into space. Kate heard a scream again but it did not come from Abby Kate took a step forward to see around the door. This was defiantly what Abby was staring at.

What she saw made her squeal with surprise. Tony and some dark blonde woman were having sex on the couch behind the door. Tony pushed the naked women off him to his left when he heard a squeal that did not come from his new friend, Alex (the nurse). He swore under his breath. Kate was about to give him a piece of her mind when poor Abby puked on the floor behind her. Kate took her into the bathroom, and then came back out to get rid of Tony and his skank.

Kate was boiling with anger when she shouted "She was raped and now you are having sex in front of her with another woman, you fucking dick head."

"You have made her so distressed, she is already distressed enough about her rape, and you go do that in front of her, you ass hole." Kate yelled obviously not concerned about the noise level.

Kate went on for about another eight minutes before returning to the bathroom to find Abby soaked in her own blood. It was pouring from both her wrists. Kate screamed for Tony to get a doctor, while she just stared. Kate was totally confused. She watched the blood pour out over her limp body. The woman that was with Tony came running in, she quickly tore of some of the blanket she was wearing and wrapped it around Abby's wrists.

DinozzoFanHikarisailorcatDinozzoFanHikarisailorcatDinozzoFanHikarisailorcatDinozzoFanHikarisailorcat

How sad…

DiNozzoFan: I like Alex. I know, I know, but she thought they were brother and sister. I love horses, pony club, NCIS, my friends and Dinozzo. Now you know. Please review. Puppy dog eyes.

Hikarisailorcat: ok, you are so lucky that DiNozzoFan decided to write a new chapter for you all! I'm going to start on the next chapter now… cause well…. I just can't leave the story like this... Can I?

Please Review!

Hikarisailorcat and DiNozzoFan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own them but still want to!

DinozzoFan: Dinozzo is hot as ever sigh

Aww poor Abby she goes crazy.

I love you reviewers! Please keep reviewing!

Thanks to littlecate for the great review. Hope you are not disappointed with this chapter. I need to make it short for cliff hanger reasons.

DinozzoFanHikarisailorcatDinozzoFanHikarisailorcatDinozzoFanHikarisailorcatDinozzoFanHikarisailorcat

"She'll be fine, Caitlin." Ducky reassured Kate for the thousandth time.

"I know Ducky, but it's just so hard. I shouldn't have left her alone. I should have been there with her, to comfort her." Kate said with tears in her eyes.

"There was nothing you could have done. You couldn't have known she was suicidal. You're a profiler, not a shrink."

"Kate! What happened here! I thought you went to get Abby's statement! Not to get her wrists slashed!" Gibbs yelled for he did not know what had happened. When Gibbs and Ducky arrived, Ducky stayed and talked to Kate, who was very upset, while Gibbs went to see how Abby was.

Kate just started to cry again, while Ducky hugged her tighter.

"Now, Jethro, this is really not the time. We are here to take care of our special Abigail." Ducky said to Gibbs.

"I know, but I would like to know how she got to this stage!" Gibbs looked at Kate and Tony, who was sitting on the other end of the room.

"Well… I came here to get Abby's statement like you told me to… but when I got here, I heard a scream." Kate said. She paused, looked at Tony, then back at Gibbs.

"Well?" Gibbs pressed on.

"So I heard the scream and I ran to Abby's room. I walked inside and saw Abby staring into space. I heard another scream so I looked around the door to where the couch was…" there was another short break. "I saw Tony and this girl… having umm…. sex in front of Abby." Kate finished.

"What?" Gibbs yelled so loud that a few nurses came out to tell him to please keep quiet. Gibbs looked at Tony. "What in the world would provoke you to do that?"

"I don't know." Tony quietly said with his head down.

"You don't know! You don't know! You had better know! It's because of you that Abby is now heavily sedated! She nearly died you idiot!" Gibbs was full of rage now, advancing towards Special Agent DiNozzo.

"Excuse me, Agent Gibbs. You wanted me to tell you how Miss. Sciuto is doing?" A nervous nurse came out of Abby's room. Gibbs looked at the nurse. She took this time to speak.

"Miss. Sciuto is doing ok at the moment. As you know, she is heavily sedated and we are giving her more Anti-Depressants than she was getting before, although she might also have to see a shrink as well."

"May we see her now miss?..." Ducky started.

"Just call me Alex and yes, you may see her now and we sincerely apologies we have no idea how the razors got into her bathroom but we are having an enquiry."

"Thank you." Ducky replied as he and Kate got up to go see Abby. Gibbs followed them.

The first thing they saw when they got into the room was Abby, arms bandaged and tied to the bars on her bed. She wasn't moving but they knew she was could hear them.

Gibbs and Kate talked to her for a while.

Gibbs and Kate were woken by a doctor telling them that Abby was mumbling to herself about her rape. Kate lifted her head of Gibbs chest then stood up.

They went over to her bedside, they heard her mumble "She attacked me, my nurse is trying to kill me, it is a conspiracy theory, and she's doing it for the bad, bad man, they are all out to get me, the man who likes Kate he is plotting something."

The doctor in charge made a phone call then came to tell Kate and Gibbs that they were moving Miss. Sciuto to a different hospital.

Gibbs and Kate had to leave when the doctors came to pick her up. One of the doctors told Kate they were going to evaluate Abby and see if they thought it was necessary to transfer her to a mental facility.

Kate and Gibbs reentered the room as the doctors were leaving to discuss their ideas about their patient. Kate went to ask Abby some thing but Abby just keep looking around the room. Kate saw a tiny drip off blood out the side off Abby's mouth. Gibbs saw it as well and was now yelling for doctors.

Within minutes they had stopped the bleeding. Dr. Martin a psychiatrist told the frantic pair that she had bitten her tongue and tried to kill herself again and that this confirmed she needed to come to their facilities. "You mean that you are taking her to a mental institution" Gibbs stated.

Hope you like it please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own them but still want to!

DinozzoFan: Dinozzo is hot as ever sigh

Please remember I am not a doctor and have no medical training what so ever.

I love you reviewers! Please keep reviewing!

Last chapter

Within minutes they had stopped the bleeding. Dr. Martin a psychiatrist told the frantic pair that she had bitten her tongue and tried to kill herself again and that this confirmed she needed to come to their facilities. "You mean that you are taking her to a mental institution" Gibbs stated.

This chapter (is short and is the last)

Kate looked at Gibbs, this new evidence proves Abby is not crazy; maybe her nurses are trying to kill her.

But why would her nurse want to kill her?

Ducky had told them that there was no trace of anti-depressants in Abby's blood; only her hormonal levels were out of proportion.

But still why would her nurse want to kill her?

Gibbs gave the order to go pick up Alexandra the nurse.

On the way Kate was thinking about Abby, and how after her first suicide attempt her dumped her saying it was all to complicated.

Interrogation room one (Gibbs and Alexandra)

"Did you change Abby's medication?"

"Ohh you mean that suicidal Goths, yeah maybe, so what,"

"But why?"

"I have my reasons, now can I go I have a date in an hour, but then again I think he knows I am going to be late"

Gibbs head was racing, who would know she was going to be late, only people in this office. It had to be himself, Kate or Tony. She said 'he' that ruled out Kate, and Gibbs knew he wasn't dating her so she had to be dating Tony. He left the room again and re-entered shortly after.

Gibbs spoke up "He is going to roll for a deal you know."

"No, he won't because he loves me. That's why he wanted me to get her out of the way," she said smiling with a small grin on her face that dis appeared when she realised what she said.

"Thanks for telling me that, Special Agent Todd will be in shortly to read you your rights."

Don't worry Abby got rescued from the mental institution later that day and is now emotionally recovering from the traumatic event. Alex is in now in jail for attempted murder. While Tony was equited in court for lack of evidence against him.

The End

So it was Tony and the nurse that tried to kill Abby.

Please review.


End file.
